


Giant Robots

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Gundam references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Something to watch that isn't soap operas.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Giant Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/gifts).



> April 28, 2012
> 
> "For Eli, prompt was 'Transformers reaction to any Gundam'... this has been mostly done in a notebook for ages now. ^^;; "

Some days, the battle was not with the Decepticons. Instead, it was a civil war, often minus the 'civil' part. Remotes were destroyed and on particularly successful days, kitchen sinks were sunk.

Just when grainy, re-recorded one-too-many-times VHS tapes from Japan had become the rage, or who had brought the first one back to the base, no one was sure. And often, depending on how fantastical the show, opinions were mixed.

"If this wasn't almost a decade old, I'd think someone owes us some royalties," Mirage noted, fast-forwarding through the opening theme song.

"Hey, don't do that-- I like this song," Jazz complained.

"You're the only one," Sideswipe said, leaning nearby. "The rest of us think it's audio torture."

"No appreciation for music..." Jazz shook his head.

"We're just here for the fights?" Sunstreaker questioned from alongside his brother.

"It's not exactly 'As the Kitchen Sinks'," Mirage said, pausing just a moment before adding "Thankfully."

Mirage overshot the beginning and rewound for a few seconds.

"I like the idea that the red ones go three times faster," Sideswipe commented.

And everyone had something to say about that.


End file.
